The Stupid Bet
by Teian Heru
Summary: *UPTDATED!*Sasuke's thinkng of telling Naruto, but will he? And what's up with Naruto's moodswings? No mPreg. Lemons, Yaoi SasuNaru,GaaLee more parings soon. dOb - Lokii-chan! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! XD This is Lokii-chan and I wanted to tell you that this is a ONESHOT! Well…for now. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you don't flame me for this. It didn't happen yet but still…don't. I'm still having writer's block and it's killing me! ****L**

**Well, enjoy this FanFic! **

**Chapter One: **

**Saturday Morning:**

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while eating a piece of Spicy Tako, staring at Sasuke.

Said boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What?" Naruto smiled and spoke: "Let's go get some Onigiri!" he chirped, not noticing the look Sasuke was giving him. He looked at the blonde like he read his mind. _**'Onigiri…that sounds good. I haven't ate anything all morning…'**_ He watched as Naruto started to walk to the Ramen shop and sighed. 'Well better go.'

While walking, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto's backside, scanning it slowly. He had a small body frame, like a female's, his tanned skin showed through the sleeves and neck area only, considering that he had that horrid Orange jumpsuit on. And the way the thing clung to every crease on his body was so…

_Tempting…_

Sasuke froze and mentally cursed himself when he noticed he was checking out the blonde. _**'No! I can't think about Naruto that way! God, I'm starting to ask like those freaking Fan Girls…' **_he thought while walking faster to catch up to Naruto. While doing so, though, Naruto turned around, bumping into the face-pacing Uchiha. Naruto fell backwards, falling on his butt, while Sasuke fell on his back, hissing loudly at the pain. Sasuke quickly recovered from the action and stood up, but looked strangely at Naruto.

He was still on the ground, groaning a the pain. "Itai! Sasuke-teme, what was that for?!" he hissed, finally getting up. Sasuke just smirk and walked off, which ticked Naruto off more.

"Hey, Duck-butt I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm choosing not to talk to you, dobe." he retorted, which brought Naruto on the verge to punch him dead in the face. The ways Sasuke could tick him off without even using physical contact was beyond Naruto, but chose to shrug it off.

"Teme…"

"Hn."

The rest of the walk there was silent. Neither of them said anything to each other, only exchanged glares from time to time. Suddenly Naruto chose to ante up the problem. "Ne, Sasuke-teme…" he said while devilishly glaring at him. Sasuke responded with the same action. "How about we make a bet." To this Sasuke snickered inwardly. **'**_**A bet?'**_

Sasuke only stared as Naruto continued. "If we can stand saying only nice things for 2 weeks, the winner could have the other as a personal slave for 6." he replied while staring at the Ramen shop in front of them. Again, Sasuke snickered. "Saying nice things? Does he really think I'd be doing that for-' "And to make it so would have to…if you forfeit this bet I'll be sure to tell everyone about your…" He leaned up to Sasuke's ear. "…Dirty secret…"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened at the remark from pure embarrassment, only to be changed to anger in a matter of seconds. He shot a glare at the now smirking Naruto, but chose to let it slide this time. _This time…_. He took one small intake of breath, timidly pushing down the nervousness he had in his throat. "D-Deal…" he said after a short time. Naruto chuckled lightly and smiled. "'K Sasuke, we start right after we finish the Onigiri, ne?" he replied. Sasuke nodded and went in, desperately thinking about giving the blonde payback…

**(In The Ichi Raku Ramen Shop)**

Naruto plopped in his usual seat, while Sasuke took a seat on the other side away from the entrance. He took one look at Naruto before sighing.

'This is gonna be one heck of a week…'

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

Lokii-chan: I thought this would be a little blunt, but it came out good! XD

Sasuke: For that I can agree. Putting me in a situation where I actually **HAVE **to listen to the blonde or…-

Naruto: (Interrupting) -…or you secret will be known all over Konoha!

Sasuke: (Groans) I don't even remember why I told you.

Lokii-chan: ( Surprised) Nani?! And you're supposed to be the responsible one here…

Naruto: (Angrily) HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Sasuke: Naruto just calm down! You'll find out next chapter.

Naruto: (Confused) But, I though Lokii-chan said that this was a one-shot…

Sasuke & Lokii-chan: (Sighing) For now…

Naruto: I want reviews for this story! For people who read: WhEn ThE CooKiE CrUmBleS please remember that the author suffered from another sugar high…this time from Cookies…

Lokii-chan: (Angry) They really didn't need to know that…

Naruto: (Nervously) A-Anyway…uh…please send reviews so we c-c-ould…AH!!

(Lokii-chan drags Naruto away from viewers.)

Naruto: (Turning to Lokii-chan) Wh-what are you d-doing?!

Lokii-chan: ( Smiles evilly) Taking care of some unfinished business…

Naruto: (Trembling) NOOOOOOOOOO!! SAUKE, HELP!!

Sasuke: (sighing) Sorry Naruto… (Smirk) Not this time…..

Naruto: TEME!!

Sasuke: Well, be back for more. Owari! XP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally the second chapter! I've been waiting to put it on since yesterday, but my mom went and took over playing Halo online…then she passed my ranking (I don't even know how she did that…) Anyway, enjoy this chappy 'cause I worked hard! Even though it's a bit crappy…anyway enjoy!XP**

**Chapter Two:**

**(In The Ichi Raku Ramen Shop)**

The two genin quietly ate their orders, or tried to since Naruto kept blabbing on about how he could be Hokage one day. He playfully did a Rock Lee pose towards the old man on the other side of the counter, smiling when he did. Sasuke turned to Naruto and sighed. "Dobe, don't do that with your mouth full, you're spilling Miso all over the place." he explained pointing to the mess. Naruto looked at the old man and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry about that…g-gomen…" he said nervously.

The old man shook his head and smiled. "Naw, don't worry about that Naruto! I'll clean it up, just finish eating." he said smiling. Naruto nodded and continued eating, Sasuke doing the same. About 7 minutes later they finished and paid the man before leaving. "Sayonara old man!" Naruto exclaimed, waving at him. The old man smiled and waved back. "Anytime, Naruto, anytime!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke yawing. Sasuke looked at him with a death glare. But before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto waved a finger in his face. "No Sasuke…" he said smiling seductively, making Sasuke shiver. 'What the…why is he smiling like that? Does he even know what he's doing to me?' he thought. Naruto sighed. "You can't do anything Morbid for 2 weeks remember?" Sasuke slapped the middle of his face sighing loudly. "Okay **_Naruto_**…" he gritted behind his teeth.

Naruto smiled and started walking in the direction to the main square. Sasuke looked at him confused. "Do-" Naruto shot his head around raising an eyebrow. Sasuke gulped and flushed. "N-Naruto…" he said regaining his composure. "Why are we going that way?" "Uh…to meet the others?" Sasuke wanted to strangle this kid. "**_Why_**?" he asked annoyed. "To say hi, then we can go over to my house." To that Sasuke jumped, making Naruto giggle. 'Naruto giggles?' Naruto walked up to the frozen Uchiha, whispering: "Well Sasuke, I can see why you want your little secret hidden…" With that he turned around walking towards the square. Sasuke soon flushed and followed the blonde with caution, hoping that he wouldn't see the red in his cheeks.

**(At The Square)**

Naruto walked to the gang jumping. Most of them startled, others getting annoyed. Sakura turned to him and sighed. "Naruto, what do you want?! God you're so annoying…**GO HOME**!" she yelled in annoyance. Naruto looked at her wide-eyed and frowned. "I just wanted to say hi, is that to much to **_ask_**?" he asked coldly, making the whole group cringed in shock. Sakura was the most shocked and looked at him. "Naruto…" she went to put a hand on his shoulder, but she moved it away when she was the look in his eyes. Naruto was mad…he wanted to punch her but he didn't, he couldn't.

'_**It would only add to my suffering…'**_

He walked away, Sasuke following. When the group noticed this, Sakura yelled. "Sasuke-kun? What are you doing walking with Naruto?" she questioned. Sasuke stopped short for a second, but then continued to follow him. Sakura stared at the two in pure confusion. "What the…what's going on?" she asked airily. But sadly she got no response, and turned to see no one around her, leaving her alone…

**( Walking In The Forest)**

Naruto really didn't want to be near anyone right now. He was mad, angry and upset. But for some reason he was also happy. Sasuke ran up to Naruto grabbing his arm, which was jerked back by Naruto. "Sasuke don't do that!" he hissed. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Mind telling me what happened back there?" he said, getting to the point. Naruto sighed. "Don't wanna talk about it" he said. As he walked away he was stopped again by Sasuke. Naruto tried to move, but Sasuke had a firm grip on his arm.

To this Naruto groaned. "Nani? Sasuke **_please_** let me go…" he pleaded. Sasuke took his hand off and looked at his face in shock. A tear fell from his eyes on to his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed. "N-Naruto…?" He went to hug Naruto, but Naruto back up. "L-Leave me **_alone_**!" he chocked, sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto backed up once more before jumping into the thick forest. Sasuke stared at the spot where Naruto once was and looked at the forest. "Dobe…I'll find you…" he whispered before following Naruto's path.

**(In The Forest: With Naruto)**

Naruto wanted to break something, just something so that he could vent out this unusual frustration he was getting around his chest. With each passing second it got worse. He clenched where his heart was and hissed. 'What's going on? W-Why am I feeling this way?' he thought while clenching it tighter. He really wasn't feeling good right now, so he went and turned in the direction towards his house, running faster than he did before…

(**In The Outskirts Of The Forest: Next To Naruto's House****: With Sasuke)**

Sasuke sighed, knowing Naruto would go home after something like that. He opened his front door nonchalantly, not caring if the blonde yelled at him or not. While entering the room, he scanned it carefully. He noticed that the blonde kept it weirdly clean, and it was surprising. Shaking his head and going back to the problem at hand, he went up to Naruto's room turning the doorknob. But it wouldn't budge. He pushed against the door a few times, but nothing worked. "Naruto!" he yelled. No response. He started to panic. He made a shadow clone and told it to do chidori.

"…**Chidori**!" they yelled in unison. With that the door came down in a breeze, sadly revealing what was on the other side. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror . Naruto was in a pool of blood, desperately trying to breathe. Sasuke quickly picked Naruto up and went off to the hospital. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be right there…" he cooed, strangely jumping a his own tone of voice. '_**God, I sound like a mother…'**_ Suddenly Naruto mumbled something that made Sasuke flush badly. He smirked. "**_Dobe_**…"

Naruto's P.O.V:

As Sasuke picked me up I smiled inwardly. Thank kami he came in time or I'd be dead right about now. Kudasai, I wish I could see him. Then again…I don't. What if he's crying? Kami, what did I do to deserve this? Then he said something that made me smile. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be right there…" he said cooing. I smiled even bigger than I did before. So he's taking me to the hospital…I wonder if Baa-chan will be there. She's like my mom…in an old kind of way. Hoping that I could see soon…I said something that could even make a cold teme smirk. "**Aishiteru**…" I could feel Sasuke smirk right then, and I knew from that point on we would have a better understanding between each other. "**_Dobe_**…"

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

**Lokii-chan: I'm sorry that it's shorter than the chapter from before…but like I said my mom and Halo….(Groans)**

**Sasuke: (smirks) You're mom plays Halo?**

**Lokii-chan: Yeah and she's pretty good.**

**Sasuke: …MLC.**

**Lokii-chan: So? Your mom does too.**

**Sasuke:…**

**Lokii-chan: Ha! What do you have to say to that?**

**Sasuke:…**

**Naruto: Hey Sasuke don't be like that! Many moms play Halo and best their children at it.**

**Sasuke: but Naruto…**

**Naruto: (Shakes his head) No Buts Teme! My does too!**

**Sasuke: You don't have a mom…**

**Naruto: (looks away sadly) **

**Sasuke: At least…not anymore…**

**Lokii-chan: (Shocked) Wo0ow…cold Sasuke, cold…**

**Naruto: It's ok Lo-chan, I-I don't care….**

**Lokii-chan: Lo-chan? Onegai desu ka?**

**Naruto: Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…Sasuke why say that?**

**Sasuke: Mine's dead too, so basically Lokii-chan's the one to blame. She started it. **

**Lokii-chan: Hey Don't pin this one on me!**

**Naruto: Well…see you next time! And review! Ja Ne! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm putting up chappy number 3. Two updates in one day , a new record! Anyway, enjoy this one cause there's minor use in language and a possible lime. Be on the look out for Tsunade's …uh…Occness…it scares me and I'm the one who made her like that…Leave reviews! 3**

**Chapter Three:**

**(At The Hospital) Sasuke's P.O.V**

Ughhh…the hospital scares me. All those needles and pills they give you give me the chills. The sad part is I'm a ninja and Ninjas aren't suppose to be afraid of those things. As I walk towards the recipient desk Gaara comes by. I look at him for a minute or two before noticing something unusual: He didn't have that sand gourd with him. "Hey Gaara…where's that Sand gourd you always carry with you?" I asked still staring.

Gaara just turned to me and sighed. "Had to leave it home in Suna, Lee doesn't think it's '**Formal**'(**1**) bringing it to a hospital so I left it for him…" he said grunting. I chuckled inwardly. He really likes that guy, ne? Suddenly Naruto coughs in my arms reminding me why I'm here in the first place.

I turned to the nurse behind the counter, slowly lifting Naruto up for her to see. She looked slightly surprised at first, then she sighed. "Figures…" she mumbled lowly, but loud enough for me to hear. I looked at her puzzled. Figures? What's that suppose to mean? Shaking my head I turned back to her. She smiled at me for a second then got up, walking to one of the doctors near Lee's room. Gaara and I exchanged looks at each other while looking at the two. They seemed to be whispering to each other about something. Something about Naruto…

Getting annoyed, we walked up to them and stared. "Will anyone help us?" we asked in unison, losing patience. The nurse from before just glared at us and walked off. I looked at her shocked. "Wow…" I murmured turning to the doctor. Remembering that Gaara was with me, I turned to him. "You came to check on Naruto?" I questioned already knowing the answer. He nodded. "But…" he added looking into my eyes. "…I'm also making sure you're okay." he smiled at me, making me shiver a bit.

Nodding, I looked at the doctor. "Could you please help me?" I asked, holding Naruto up more. "My Best Friend collapsed while he was home. I went to check up on him since one of my **former colleagues **snapped at him and caused him to run home. When I went to his house he was in a pool of blood…" he said trailing off at the horrid discovery. Gaara's eyes widened at the story." "A p-pool of b-blood?" he stammered, making me turn around in shock. Gaara stammering? Something tells me he knows something I don't.

I looked at him as he continued. "T-That happened to me a few weeks ago when my friend Kouta of Suna told me something shocking. I went home and stayed in my room for a few minutes. No TV on, no friends, pure solitude. Then the weirdest thing happened. I was suddenly put into a trance and couldn't get out." he said.

He gulped before continuing. "A voice started to call out to me…begging me to kill anyone it thinks would hurt me." I looked at him confused. "Don't look at me like that, it did happen. Temari was there to witness it." he replied noticing my sudden change in expression.

"S-Sasuke." I turned to see the doctor smile at me. I smile back. He then took Naruto out of my arms and placed him in the room next to us, which I guess was empty considering we went in there (A/N: Pointing out the obvious…). Anyway, I watched as he stripped him of his clothes. I heard Gaara gulp loudly at the sight, as did I when the doctor made it to his waistline. I felt heat hit me fast as he slid off his jumper pants. Kami, me and Gaara are going to have some weird attractions to Naruto after this is all done. All of a sudden we hear the weirdest sound coming from Naruto. He moaned. I gasped slowly at the sound as he proceeded to do it more. "Ah….ngg…Kami…" he moaned. The doctor looked at him wide-eyed and stopped. But Naruto seemed to want more, so he grabbed the doctor's hands.

"God…I need more…" he whimpered ever so softly, moaning right after. "Touch me…Sasuke…."

All eyes turned in my direction, but I didn't pay it no mind. I couldn't. My mind was jumping all over the place at the sudden request. My Best friend, rival and crush wanted me to give him pleasure. I gulped and opened my mouth. But before I could say anything, the doctor stopped me. "Sasuke…" he said in a soft voice. "I think your friend is suffering from some frustration not yet vented." he smirked at me, Gaara doing the same. Completely clueless on what was going on between those smirks, I just stared at Naruto, repressing any urge to jump him, at least in front of these two.

Gaara placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Naruto wants you to help him with his frustration." he said pointing at the panting, sweating little blonde….wait….panting?! "Ngg…." he groaned and arched his back. Naruto opened his eyes slightly at me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"P-Please…Sasuke…." he said, looking at me. "T-Touch me…"

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

(**1**) Rock Lee is kinda weird when it comes to formality. Even if you don't care, keep in mind that Gaara's a little Occ the second time around…(Giggles) Anyway I thought this was good. Leave reviews if you want a Explicit Lime next chappy!

**Lokii-chan: Sorry guys, but I had to put a cliffy in. My friends Riku-chan, Dai-kun and Aki-chan thought it would be cool.**

**Sasuke: (Snickers) Wait, you actually have Japanese friends?**

**Lokii-chan: Just because I'm black doesn't mean that I can't have Asian friends. And besides I'm half: Black, Chinese and Japanese.**

**Sasuke: That's why you can speak the language fluently?**

**Lokii-chan: (Nods)**

**Sasuke: Can you write it?**

**Lokii-chan: Tch. Of course, do you take me as an idiot?**

**Sasuke:…**

**Lokii-chan: (Annoyed) Well?**

**Sasuke: Not saying anything…**

**Lokii-chan: (Pouts) Kudasai, Sasuke-baka! Why are you so mean?!**

**Sasuke: Why are you so Yukurai?**

**Lokii-chan:….**

**Naruto: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: (Turns to Naruto) What?**

**Naruto: Don't ask her that! She's a Otome!**

**Sasuke: (Blinks forcefully) So? Girls could be Yukurai also (Mumbles-) **_**'Idiot…'**_

**Lokii-chan: Forget you Sasuke. Anyway, leave reviews and see you next time.**

**Naruto & Lokii-chan: Ja Ne! XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa! I'm updating this Chapter because one reviewer wanted to know about Naruto's attacker and Sasuke's Secret(Sorry but I won't do Sasuke's part 'til much, MUCH later). So If this confuses you, please keep in mind that they are Flashbacks! Enjoy! Note: Due to this, there will be a lime on both their parts thanks to the Reviewer (Smirks).**

**Chapter Four: **

**( On The Way Home: With Naruto) ****FLASHBACK!**

Naruto clenched his heart tighter, nearly crying at the grasp, but he didn't care. He needed that pain anyway. He looked up ahead to see that his house was close by and smiled. 'Almost…there…' he thought while picking up the pace. Then there was a sudden gust of wind coming from behind, startling Naruto.

'Nani? Could that be Sasuke? No it can't be, he stayed behind…' he looked behind him, but no one was there. Naruto sighed and ran on. Again the gust of wind came, but harder than before. Before he could react to it he was knocked down by unknown force, causing him to cough up blood. He slid on the ground until he hit a tree, hissing on contact.

His attacker chuckled darkly, and Naruto knew he was in for it. Naruto struggled to get up, but was stopped by the dark man _**(1) **_quickly. He threw him back on the tree, pinning Naruto down on the ground hard. Naruto shook and closed his eyes. "St-Stop this…" he begged. The man ignored his plea and picked him up, smirking. Naruto looked at the man and noticed that he was pointing at his house. He looked at the guy and whimpered.

The man saw this and smirked. "That's your house?" he asked. Naruto didn't say anything, only hung his head low. The man chuckled darkly and proceeded to the house, carrying a frightened Naruto with him.

**(In Naruto's House)**

As the man enter the house through his bedroom window he finds a picture of him and three other people. He picked it up for a minute and showed it to Naruto. "Is this your genin team?" he questioned. Naruto looked at him and nodded. The man placed Naruto on the bed gently before sighing. "God kid, you gave me quite a scare back there…" the man said while scratching his head.

Naruto looked at him confused. "What the…what are you talking about?" Naruto asked getting more and more confused. The man chuckled in response. He lent up to Naruto and whispered: "You were about to confess to Sasuke, weren't you, kid?" Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened at the new tone of voice. "It can't be…" he whispered under the tip of his tongue. The man heard this and laughed loudly. "But of course kid, who else goes and scares you half to death in a situation like this?" he asked in a rhetorical way.

Naruto clenched his fists and pointed at the man. "KUDASAI! ERO-SANIN!!" He screeched almost popping Jiraya's eardrums. He hissed at the noise and deactivated his jutsu, making himself appear again _**(2)**_. "Naruto you don't have to yell so loud! What if people hear?" Naruto sighed and cuffed his face in his hands. "Doesn't matter, they hate anyway…" Jiraya could feel a pang of guilt in his heart for asking that. He went to sit next to Naruto, rubbing his back in the process. Naruto felt this and smiled. "Arigato Ero-Sanin…" he said looking at him.

Said man smiled and gently kissed him on the head. "It's ok kid, but tell me…" he said while smirking. "How long are you gonna keep that tent of yours up?" he asked making Naruto flush 5 shades of red. Jiraya chuckled at the response and apologized. "Gomen…gomen, Naruto " he said looking down.

"It's ok…but I'm having trouble doing that…" he admitted blushing even more. Naruto felt his problem getting worse. Jiraya saw this and smiled. "Because you're thinking of Sasuke?" he questioned. Naruto nodded quickly and looked away. Jiraya chuckled a little. "Hey..." Naruto turned to Jiraya, causing his lips to hit Jiraya's. Naruot pulled back immidiately, as did Jiraya. Both were blushing badly not wanting to look at eachother.

**_'Did I just do that?' _**They thought. They shook their heads and turned to eachother, still flushed. Jiraya lent up to Naruto and kissed him again and, to Naruot's surprise, grabbed Naruto's waistband. Naruto grabbed his hands and looked up. "Jiraya..." he begged. Jiraya smirked and continued to pull down revealing Naruto's naked flesh.

Naruto gasped loudly, making his breath hitch a little. He watched as Jiraya grabbed his member, stroking it painfully slow. "D-don't do t-that..."he moaned not able to finish his sentence. Jiraya went faster, stroking it a bit harder, and to his liking, earning alot of moans from the blonde. He placed his thumb at the slit slightly, making Naruot moan sofly. "Ah...J-" Naruto bit his lip. Jiraya looked at him and blinked. "Do you want to do this?" he asked. "With me?" he added a little later. Naruto didn't respond he only stared at the Sanin before him.

Jiraya moved his hands of the throbbing flesh and sighed. Naruto sat up groaning. 'I didn't want him to stop! Kudasai, why did I leave Sasuke back there in the forest? Now I need him and he's not here!' he thought looking at the man in his room. He looked out the window and sighed.

"Kami, Sasuke...I'm hurting right now and I don't know what to do...' Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by hands grabbing his member again. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling and arhced his back.

'God this feels good...'

He moaned again. "I'm s-so close! Jiraya I'm gonna..." at that moment he came, spilling his seed on his hand and pants. Jiraya chuckled and smirked. "You came alot, ne?" he said whipping the white substance off of his hands and Naruto.

Naruto blushed and sat up again, growling. "Arigato Ero-sanin."  
"Call me Jiraya!" he yelled.

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Sure...Jiraya..." Just as Naruto got off the bed he fell unconsious, making Jiraya panic. "Naruto?!" he yelped. He came over and picked the boy up sliding his small body on the wall near the wall where the window was. Suddenly he got an idea.

'I know! I'll leave him here for Sasuke to take care of him! Yeah, that's it!' he thought while jumping out the window. Naruto groaned and clenched his heart. "It hurts so much...why?" he asked, but got no vage response. He felt something rip inside him, making him hiss in pain. "AH!!" he yelled, crying.

Just then he looked down, noticing he was bleeding alot. He winced at the pain once more before slowly falling unconsious due to the blood loss. "Kudasai..." he whispered.

Just before he lost all consiousness a voice called to him. "Naruto?!" it seemed to call put. Then he heard the word "Chidori" and thought '**Sasuke...**'

Then a bang eruppted and a boy appaered. Even though his vision was a bit foggy, he could make out who it was. "Sasuke" he whispered. His breath hitched again and he couldn't breathe right. What was going on? Naruto couldn't think straight, let alone breathe.

Just before he closed his eyes, he felt Sasuke pick him up. And as Sasuke picked him up he smiled inwardly. **'**Thank kami he came in time or I'd be dead right about now.**'** he thought. **'**Kudasai, I wish I could see him. Then again…I don't. What if he's crying? Kami, what did I do to deserve this?' Then Sasuke said something that made him smile. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll be right there…" he said cooing.

Naruto smiled even bigger than he did before. **'**So he's taking me to the hospital…I wonder if Baa-chan will be there. She's like my mom…in an old kind of way.' Hoping that he could see soon, he said something that would even make a cold teme smirk. "**Aishiteru**…" he could feel Sasuke smirk right then, and he knew from that point on they would have a better understanding between each other. "**_Dobe_**…"

That was the last thing he heard before he drifted off to sleep...

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

**(1) I'm not refering to a black guy,okay?**

**(2) He used a jutsu to look like someone else. **

**Lokii-chan: Heeey! I wanted to try a hint of JiraNaru, so sue me!**

**Sasuke: That could be arranged.**

**Lokii-chan:...anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? I used some of hcapter two to make it blend a bit.**

**Sasuke: A BIT?**

**Lokii-chan: Okay! Okay! A LOT! God Sasuke you're getting on my nerves!**

**Sasuke: (Snorts) When did I not?**

**Lokii-chan:...just...shut up...**

**Sasuke: Well...I hope Naruto is ok...**

**Lokii-chan: (Angry) Sasuke didn't you hear me when I said this ws a flashback!?**

**Sasuke:...**

**Lokii-chan: And on top of that you were just in the last Chapter! God, Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: Maybe you should've spoken up more.**

**Lokii-chan: Will you stop treating me like I'm nothing?**

**Sasuke: Not until you stop acting like a dobe, dobe.**

**Lokii-chan:...**

**Sasuke:...**

**Lokii-chan:...did you just call me 'Dobe'?**

**Sasuke: (Realizing) I called you...(Blushing) G-gomen! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, t-that just came out!**

**Lokii-chan: (Nerviously) I-It's okay Sasuke...**

**Sasuke: (Sighs) Well, at least you're not mad at me...**

**Lokii-chan: I didn't say that...**

**Sasuke: Well, then you're gonna be mad at me about last chapter.**

**Lokii-chan: Oh?**

**Sasuke: I kinda lost control when Naruto asked me to...(Blush)...you know.**

**Lokii-chan: Oh Sasuke don't worry about that! I wanted that to happen! (Smiles Big)**

**Sasuke: (Shocked) Nani?!**

**Lokii-chan: And you're gonna lose all control next chappy! (Smiles even bigger)**

**Sasuke: (Scared) I don't think I can trust you anymore...**

**Lokii-chan: (Giggles) When have you ever?**

**Sasuke:...Touche...**

**Lokii-chan: Anyway, be sure to leave reviews for the upcoming chappy! And this one! Ja Ne!XP**


	5. Chapter 5: Lovely Chappy!

**Hey it's Lokii-chan! Ohayou Gozaimasu! I hope people will like this chapter, 'cuz after this I won't be updating in a while. I'm trying out this Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic Xover with Naruto. It'll have Jadai Y. and Sho(u) M. as the main parings. Secondary parings: NaruSasu, NejiKiba. Anyway, enjoy this chappy! XD**

Chapter Five:

(**At Hospital**)

Sasuke stared at the squirming blonde on the bed, desperately trying to stay still.

'Calm down Sasuke, you're not going to jump the blonde. Just…think of something **NOT** about him…**'**

He closed his eyes and sighed. At first he thought of Sakura and those annoying fan girls running after him. All clinging onto his like he was their boy toy. Then in the distance of the raging crowd he could see something wearing orange. He pushed out of the girls away, gaining groans from them, running up to the figure. As soon as he was face-to-face to him, he gasped. It was Naruto wearing a black Tee, slim black orange knickerbockers with black Dunks, followed by a Fox chain.

Sasuke just stood there. "You cannot be Naruto…." The Naruto like figure smiled devilishly at him before shrouding into the darkness, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

"S-Sasuke….p-please…" he begged arching his back in the air higher making everyone in the room flush. The doctor looked at him with wide-eyes. "Oh my…" he murmured under his tongue and walked toward the nightstand next to Naruto. Gaara watched as he opening the drawer and pulled out some **Tsugetsu (1)****,** which Sasuke thought was pretty gross. Gaara blushed as the doctor took out a SP. Pill, Sasuke following after.

"Nani? Why are you-" "So you, mister Uchiha, can help your friend. I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way, ne?" he said causing him to redden more. The doctor gave him the pill and stepped back a little. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this. Suddenly he shot his attention to Naruto as he Moaned VERY loudly, panting. Sasuke shot a glare at the doctor, Gaara just grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered : "Relax Uchiha, he did this for your benefit."

"How is this for my benefit?!" he practically yelled, scaring the doctor. Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto with wide eyes.

Naruto was looking straight at him, flushing a very deep crimson nearly floating off the hospital bed. Gaara smirked slightly before whispering: "**Ren' Ai **(**2**) him Uchiha, you know that's what he wants." Sasuke frowned. "I will not screw him, Gaara, I just can't." he said flatly. To this Gaara chuckled. "Why not? We all know that you take intrest in him..." he trailed off.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto said before he closed his eyes, noting that he went to sleep.

Gaara yawned and walked to the door. "See ya Uchiha, when Naruto wakes up tell'em Gaara said 'hi'". With that he left closing the door behind him. Sasuke pushed his hair back and faced the Doctor. "Will he be okay?" he asked worried. The Doctor nodded and added: "Yes, but he'll have to stay he until we find out what's actually wrong with him..." he sighed. "_Even though it's Kyuubi..." _he mummured under his breath slightly turing away from Sasuke. Sasuke heard this and turned to him. "Kyuubi?"

The Doctor smiled. "Nothing, nothing. Just come back tomorrow. You'll get to visit him at 9 in the morning so rest up." he said sweating lightly. Sasuke nodded and opened the door. He took one more glance at the doctor and at Naruto before fully closing it. When he heard it click, he sighed.

_'I wonder why he mentioned Kyuubi...'_ he thought, turning to leave the hospital.

* * *

(**Somewhere In Konoha...**)

It was cold. Very cold. Sasuke immediately froze as he walked out into the square. The sun was letting up, telling Sasuke that it was about 7:30 P.M. He slowly took his time walking home, trying to figure out what happened at the hospital.

_'**私に触れなさい...(3)**'_

_  
_He flushed at the memory, almost choking at the way he said it. He breathed in and sneezed, earning a gasp from some people. "Oh! Sasuke-kun, Ogenki desu ka(**4**)?" a femine voice called from behind. Sasuke growled a little before turning. It was Sakura wearing pink from top to bottom, and needless to say, it was horrid. "Yes, Sakura, I'm fine." he gritted from behind his teeth. She smiled and walked up more to him.

"Oi! Sasuke! Where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going **_home_**, Sakura. You should too. It's freezing." he stated, looking out towards the hospital. Sakura giggled and nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow at training! **Konban wa(5)" **she said before running in the opposite direction. When there was no sign of her he sighed, doing what same thing she did.

* * *

(**Time Skip: About 30 minutes: At The Uchiha Compound**)

Sasuke sat down on the couch groaning. He looked at the Answering Machine and grew annoyed. He pressed the button and listened to the messages.

**'BEEP'**

**Heeey! It's Sakura! I just wanted to know if you wanted to-**

**'BEEP' Message deleted.**

**Saaaaaasssukkkeee-**

**'BEEP' Message deleted.**

**Yo! It's Kakashi. Call back when you get this message.**

**'BEEP'**

**Saaasuk-**

**'BEEP' message deleted.**

**Hey...Sasuke...i-it's Naruto...**

Sasuke's eyes widened.

**...I need you to come back to t-the hospital...they tried to kill me...p-please...**

Sasuke heard him sobbing in the background.

**...they know...they know why I was covered in blood in my apartment...**(Cough)**...and they know why I was acting the way I was earlier...so they tried to kill me...please Sasuke...**

Sasuke grew shocked and angry. They tried to kill Naruto?! What kind of sick thing is that?!

Before he got up, Naruto spoke.

**Onegai...Sasuke-teme...hurry...Aishiteru (6)**

Flushing, Sasuke got up and ran out the door.

* * *

( **Inside The Hospital**)

Sasuke ran towards Naruto's door, busting it open. When he cought his breath he looked up in horror. Naruto was laying down on the floor covered in blood. His once Golden Locks were now deep crimson, filling the air with that metal smell from dried blood. He walked up to Naruto and checked for his pulse. It was faint, but he could feel it.

'It least he isn't dead...' he thought while placing him on his back. Just then Naruto whimpered. Sasuke looked at his to find he was sleep talking. " No...s-stay away...onegai..." he mummured. Sasuke turned back to the nearby window and jumped out, heading back to the compound.

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

**(1)Tsugetsu: Uh...if you don't speak japanese then you won't know...gomen  
(2) Ren' Ai: Love  
(3)私に触れなさい: It means "Touch" Naruto said this last chapter.  
(5)Onegai desu ka?: It literally means "Are you okay?"  
(6) Aishiteru: It means "I love you"**

**Lokii-chan: Omg! This is emarrassing...I totally forgot to tell the readers that the Doctor was Kabuto. For that gomenasai...--**

**Sasuke: (**Chuckles**) Well, I like everything...except finding Naruto covered in blood.**

**Naruto: Yeah what's up with that?!**

**Lokii-chan: Calm down, the BOTH of you. Just wait until next chapter.**

**Sasuke&Naruto: Okay...**

**Lokii-chan: (**Smiles**) Well, I hope you enjoyed this hcappy! Will be updating soon. Ja Ne! XP**


	6. Chapter 6 A New Leaf

**Heey! It's Lokki-chan! Gomen for not updating in a while. Kinda had writer's block, but I don't any more. Please enjoy this chappy...and the fact that Sasuke's a little ooc. Enjoy! XP**

**Chapter 6:**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

**It was unusually cold at the compound. As soon as I walked in a rush of freezing wind brushed passed Naruto and I. Speaking of the dobe, he's still asleep, so I'll put him in my room for now. When I reached the top of the stairs, Naruto mumbled something inaudible. I sighed and placed him gently on my bed.**

**Suddenly, my computer (A/N: Remember this is AU) started to beep. I turned the monitor on to find 13 new messages, most of them from the same person. I groaned as I sat down in my chair, taking the mouse in hand and scrolling down. I stopped when I saw one that caught my eye:**

**Message: It's About Naruto...Important! Please Read!**

**From: EroSannin4kage**

**"That's Jiraya..." I thought. I blinked forcefully and looked at Naruto for a quick second before turning back to the screen. I clicked open and started to read:**

**Jiraya's P.O.V (****MESSAGE****)**

**Hello, Sasuke, this is Jiraya speaking. I sent this to you because it has something to do with what had happened earlier when you found him at his flat. **_**'He knew?!'**_

**Well, let me start to when he was in the forest. I was looking for some new material for my research-**

_**'Hmpt. Research my foot...'**_

-when I heard rustling in the east direction. Being the Sanin I am, I quickly followed the sound. Luckly for me, I was in a justu that made me look like someone else, so Naruto didn't regognize me. I snuck up behind him, just to scare him, until I saw something wierd. Naruto looked liked he was about to breakdown. His face was heavily flushed, streaks of tears were falling from his face and to top it off he was mumbling your name, and not in the good way. So I pinned him to a nearby tree to try and stop him from acting like this. And Naruto being Naruto, my plan didn't quite work. He shook violently, saying: "St-stop this...please I beg you...l-let me g-go...". That caught my attention, and I smirked. I loosened my grasp on him freely and sighed. Naruto stayed in the position he was in and whimpered while looking at me. I pointed in the direction of his house and looked at him. "That's your house?" I asked him, not really knowing where he lived. He just looked down, giving me the idea that it was. So I picked him up and went straight towrds it.

You're problably wondering why I'm telling you this, so I'll just skip 17 minutes to where the problem arose. As I sat down on his bed, he looked the other way. "So...mind telling me why you were crying?" I asked, earning a small groan form the blonde. Seeing that, I thought I should press the issue a bit further. "Well...was it about Sasuke?" I asked a minute later, and he shot his head at me, nodding slowly. I saw a faint blush creep upon his cheeks while turning back.** "****よく私は彼について思考停止できませんでした**。(1)" he replied, making his blush worsen. I cocked my head a little. "Nani? Onegai desu ka?" I asked, getting a faint nod. Then he turned to me. "My and Sasuke were making a bet earilier and I really wanted to test him. I wanted him to crack so I could have him as a slave ofr 6 weeks." I blinked a little before asking: "Why would you want Sasuke as your slave? And for 6 weeks?". Naruto looked out towards the window smiling sadly, at that moment I knew he was gonna tell me something big.

"So I wouldn't be alone anymore, Ero-sannin...I can't take anymore solitude..." he said letting a sinlge tear fall from his eye. "All these years...from the beatings...I had enough. And today I thought I was gonna snap when Sakura-chan started to yell at me. I got so mad at that moment, I wanted to punch the living daylights out of her. But..sadly I couldn't. Not because she was a girl, I could care less, but that would only add to my suffering. Her family comes from a wealthy famile, and her dad is scary. And seeing as how they know my secret, they would tell the elders what I did to her, and kill me." he laughed a bit after. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

Now Sasuke, if I was to tell you Naruto's secret that would be ungrateful to myself and Naruto's privacy. I assure you that he will tell you soon, but not now. When the time comes he'll tell.

"Anyway, Ero-sannin...why ask?" he said looking straight at me. That gaze of his is really scary, especially when he's sad.

**'**_Ain't that the truth...'_

"Well, I don't want my favoirte student to be sad and upset. Now tell me the rest." I said smiling. "Then when I ran away, I felt Sasuke follow me." he said giggling. I tried to run faster, but he caught up to me. When we were in a clearing, I stopped short, truning in his direction. He crossed his arms and stared at me, making even more uncomfortable then I was before.'Mind telling me what happened back there?' he asked, but I sighed, trying to change the sbuject. 'Don't wanna talk about it!' I hissed. I really didn't want Sasuke to be near me, at least not at that moment. I was so angry, upset and confused...I...didn't want to hurt him..."

_'Didn't want to hurt me?'_

I rested his head in my lap. "I see, are you going to tell Sasuke about WHY you did what you did?" I asked while stroking his hair out of his face. I felt him nod. He looked up at me and smiled. "Do you think...do you think Sasuke's going to except me if I tell him?" he asked with nervessness in his words. I simply nodded and chuckled. "Of course! You talk about him so much that you make it seem like you're best freinds." "We ARE best friends. He's the only friend that I actually like..." he said, chuckling.

He got up and walked over to his little nightstand when he stopped. "Naruto?" I asked, but he didn't respond. He started to wobble back and forth until his legs finally gave in. I shot up in panic walking over. His breathing also started to speed up, along with his pants. "J-Jiraya...I don't fell so good..." he moaned, falling to his side. As quickly as I could, I placed him near the wall where the window was, propping him up as so. When I went to feel his head, he stopped hyperventlating, and his breatheing came back to normal. So I gave him a glass of water and asked him what happened. "I was just walking when I felt a pang of pain in my chest. I couldn't breathe, and my body felt like it was on fire..." he replied, shivering. I sighed and looked at him again. He suddenly hissed in pain and clenthed his chest where his heart was.

I suddenly came up with and Idea, one that you wouldn't approve of. I left him and went to alert Hokage-Sama the current situation with him. And that's where you came in. I heard you calling his name, using chidori and panicking at the same time. I'm suprised you didn't have a breack down seeing as how he was bleeding really badly.

_'I'm really going to give that __**Ero (2)**__ a piece of my mind...'_

_Anyway, this is where my story ends. I do not know what you did after, but I suspect you brought him to the hospital, ne? Arigato in keeping Naruto alive. I owe you one..._

_ -Jiraya Out_

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the screen, trying to recall what he told me. I looked at Naruto, he was still asleep, which was good, and tunred back to the screen. I quickly saved the message and scrolled down more. There were no more interesting messages, not counting the Sakura banishing flame mail I keep gettingS from my fan girls. Oh how I loath them so...Anyway, I turn off my cpu and turn to the bed where Naruto was on and slid on the other side quietly. As I tried to get some covers, he quickly tugs it away, leaving me with none. I growl and slowly drift to sleep, seeing as how I culdn't do anything else 'till morning...

(**The Morning After**)

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was awoken by an entrancing smell, and it smelled like pancakes. I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them in the process. I yawned a little and turned to the window beside me. Then something clicked. The view is different at my house, seeing as I have always see an ally next to my house. But this one had view of the Konohagakure square, it didn't make any sense. I got up out of the bed and opened the door. The hallway was so freaking huge! My whole flat could fit in here! I wondered around in some of the empty rooms across the hall before walking down the stairs. Again, this place is so freaking huge! Whoever lives here must be rich. I held onto the banister so I wouldn't fall down. When I reached the bottom of the steps the smell became more stronger. "Mmmm...that smells so good..." I said and followed it. It brought me to this big kitchen that had like a bizzilion chairs! I sat down in one and looked at the picture on the oppossite wall beside me and froze. That picture on the wall...was of a litlle boy with raven-hair and obsidian eyes.I gulped. That boy looked alot like...

_Sasuke..._

I yell and jump up. "I'm at the teme's house?!How did this happened?!" I scream, panicking. Suddenly I remember about last night at the hospital. "Oh yeah...he saved me..." I say laughing weakly. All of a sudden I hear someone clear their throat loudly. I turn to see the teme stare at me. "Mind telling me why you were screaming?" he asked annoyed. I nodded slowy. "Kinda forgot why I was here and...freaked out a little..." I said flushing faintly. He smirked and walked over to the stove. "You hungry? I made banana pancakes." He said and placed them in a plate. I laughed loudly, casing him to stop. "What's so funny?" he asked while putting the pancakes in front of me. "Ha ha! You s-said banana! Hahahaha!" I said, taking a fork load of pancake in my mouth. Sasuke loooked at me and blushed faintly.

"Idiot.." he growled under his tounge. I waved a finger in his face. " iie Sasuke, you can't be saying things like that. Remember the bet?" I asked , taking another bite. He sighed and sat down next to me, taking my plate and fork away from me. "H-Hey!" I yell. He takes the fork and places it at my mouth. "What the..." "Open your mouth and say 'aww'" he told me. I blushed a little at his words, but complied. As I did he slowly places the fork in my mouth. I clamp down on it and he slides it out until it's not there anymore.

"Mmmmmm" I said and smiled at him. I look at his face and smirked. He was blushing...ha! Teme could actually do that? "Teme? 'Negai desu ka? You're flushing..." He glared at me and turned away. "Tch. What ever..." he said and continued to feed me. As I took the bit he says "Go get dress. We need to go to Kakashi-sensei's house."

I look at him. "What? Why?" He shakes his head. "I dunno, he left me a message on my phone this morning saying 'come over and bring Naruto'..." he trailed off and headed up stairs, me doing the same.

( At Kakashi's Flat)

Normal P.O.V

Naruto banged on the door loudly for a while, until Kakashi finally opened it. "Finally!" Naruot exclaimed and sat down on the couch. Sasuke waved and sat next to him. Kakashi sighed and stood before them. "Now, I suppose you're wondering why I called you two over?" he asked and scracthed his head. He took a seat on the recliner and slouched in it. "Well, it has somehting to do with what had happened to Naruto yesterday and the day before. I got word from the hospital that Naruto had escaped. Mind telling me why?" Sasuke looked at him. "Those doctors tried to kill Naruto, Kakashi! I saw them! They kicked him and slapped him..." He trailed off, not wanting to say more. Kakahsi then turned his attention to Naruto. "Is tihs true?" Naruto nodded. "Hai..." Suddenly a door opened. All eyes turned to the man who came in. Naruto grinned. "Iruka-sensei!" he yelled and pulled the brunnete into a bone-crushing hug. "Naruto...t-that's too hard..." Naruto blushed and smiled. "Gomen..." Iruka sighed and patted his head. "It's ok Naruto." Iruka looked at Kakashi. "Nani? Kakashi why are they here anyway?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Naruto escaped from the hospital" Iruka looked at Naruto. "Why did you-" "-Those doctors tried to kill him." Sasuke interrupted. Iruka looked at Kakashi with a look saying: that's-what-happened?. He nodded and looked at Sasuke. "Funny...how Sasuke chose to actually help Naruto when he's not assigned to..." he said making Sasuke growl. 'Kami, Kakashi, shut up!'

Naruto looked at the two and smiled. "Yup! And I"m glad Sasuke was the one who saved me too." he relpied grinning. All eyes turned to the talking blonde. "Why?" Iruka asked. "Because him saving me made me realize something." Iruka crossed his arms and sat down next to him. "And that is?" Naruto flushed a little. "That Sasuke isn't always a teme. He could be nice at times...if you're REALLY nice back." Sasuke flintched at those words. Kakashi looked at him. "Oh? And what do you mean by 'REALLY nice'?" "By being annoying...calling him names..." he said and his list went on that way. Sasuke groaned and smacked his face. 'Why does he make me sound so horrible?' he thought while looking at the blonde. "And we also have nicknames for eachother!" Kakashi and Iruka chuckled. 'We can see that...' they thought in unison.

"You make it seem as though you two are going out." Kakashi said, taking a sip of his sake. That remark made both gennin blush and look at eachother. Iruka glared at Kakashi. "Don't look at me like that 'Ruka..." he said jokingly. Iruka rolled his eyes and turned back to Naruto. He got up and ushered Naruto to follow until they were in his room. "So Naruto...are you and Sasuke going out?" Naruto flushed heavier. " 'Ruka-sensei! No we're not. Although...it would be nice to go somewhere with the teme so we could have some alone time..." Iruka's head shot up and his face was crimson red. "You...want to go out with Sasuke?" he asked, flushing a little himself. Naruto nodded and looked down. "But..." "But what?" Naruto turned to Iruka and smiled sadly. "What if he rejects me? If he does then..." Iruka smiled back and planted a kiss on his forehead. He really wanted to tell Naruto that he wouldn't, but that boy always seem so...un-yukurai. He smiled once more before saying: "Let's head back to the main room." Naruto nodded and walked out.

When they got there they froze. Kakashi was blushing like crazy and so was Sasuke. Naruto, who was looking at Kakashi, yelped. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened?" "Nothing...oh nothing..." he said chuckling. Sasuke grumbled and muttered something so low the other two couldn't hear it. Naruto plooped along side Sasuke and leaned on his shoulder. Sasuke turned in shock and his blush grew 10 fold. Iruka saw this and smiled at Kakashi. Naruto giggled. "Teme,you wanna go back to the house?" he asked and Sasuke just nodded. They got up and said goodbye before leaving. When the door closed, Kakashi laughed. "Sooner or later they'll tell eachother..." Iruka smiled "Yeah..."

(At The Compound)

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto sat down on the couch. Sasuke followed soon after and sighed. There was an awkward silence for awhile, until Naruto spoke. "So..." Naruto said while turning to Sasuke. "Wanna go to the hot springs?

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoteThingy**

**(1)****よく私は彼について思考停止できませんでした****... :**** It says: "I couldn't stop thinkng about him..."**

**(2) Ero: Kinda like Perv or Ecchi.**

**Lokki-chan:** Whew! That was alot of writting...I liked it though.

**Sasuke: **Hmm...same here, but why'd you make me ooc?

**Lokki-chan: **cuz...

**Sasuke: **'Cuz' isn't an answer...

**Lokki-chan: **It is in MY book

**Sasuke: **Good job

**Naruto: **Agree. And uh...Sasuke?

**Sasuke: **Hn?

**Naruto: **Please don't be maaad at meee neext chapteeer...

**Sasuke: ??**

**Lokki-chan: **Anyway, see you next time. Ja Ne! XP


	7. Chapter 7 Vacation?

**Chapter 7: Hot Spring Havoc!**

Naruto walked very fast towards the Hot Springs, while Sasuke was trotting along very slow-like. He couldn't believe Naruto got him to go. He really didn't like to go to the Hot Springs for two reasons.

One: Sakura and Ino always go, even thought it doesn't do their skin any good.

And Two: Orochimaru's wannabe henchman Kabuto worked there, and he didn't like him one bit.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Come on teme! Let's go and get it!" he gestured. Sasuke sighed and nodded. While at the door, Naruto took off his clothes and got in the towel he brought with him, Sasuke doing the same. He slid the door opened and immediately got in, dragging Sasuke with him. "H-Hey! Dobe, what do you think you're doing?!" he yelled, making Naruto jump.

Naruto sighed and place a hand over his chest where his heart was and glared at Sasuke. "Don't yell like that! You scared me half-to death!" Sasuke snorted. "Says the one who dragged my into this spring without warning." he retorted, earning a growled form the little one.

"Shut up! Just enjoy this! It can soothe that so called _heart_ of yours." he grimaced. Sasuke's eyes shot wide when he heard that, but sighed. "Whatever. Let's just do this and get it over with."

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

"**H-Hey! Dobe, what do you think you're doing?!" **

On the other side of the Hot Springs was the Girls Spring. There was Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari. As Sakura was leaning on the wall of the boys she suddenly jumped up and squeaked. Sasuke's yell scared all of them, and all eyes turned to the fence. Ino and Sakura exchanged looks while the others just sighed.

"Ino, I think It's time to spy on Sasuke-Kun" she said grinning evilly. Ino nodded on agreement. "Maybe this time we can catch a glimpse of his wonderful body…" Sakura said and tip-toed to the fence.

Temari and TenTen groaned. Sakura shot her head at them. "What was that?" she snapped. TenTen rolled her eyes. "What's the point in spying on him if he doesn't like you? That's practically a crime." Sakura raised and eyebrow.

"How so?" "It's called **STALKING**, Sakura." she explained and got a scoff in return. "Whatever. If I want to see my Sasuke-Kun, I **WILL** see my Sasuke-Kun." she gritted behind her teeth and proceeded to look over the fence.

"**S-Shut up! Just enjoy this! Maybe this can soothe that so called **_**heart **_**of yours!"**

All movement stopped when they heard that. They looked at each other. Hinata blushed. "T-That's N-Naruto-Kun's voice." she said softly. Sakura sighed in annoyance. "I hope that idiot doesn't do anything to hurt Sasuke-Kun!" she growled.

Temari just rolled her eyes and looked at Ino. Temari looked at her with concern eyes. Something wasn't right with her tonight. She seemed…off. She wasn't joining in with Sakura's 'Sasuke-Kun Speech' at all and on top of that she's blushing at Sakura. Temari wondered if Ino was thinking on how Sakura was acting tonight. **'Or maybe she's just thinking about Sakura' **she thought and laid more in the water.

Suddenly there was another yell, this time from Naruto.

"**Ow! Sasuke, it hurts!"**

"**Calm down dobe, it'll get better soon."**

"**B-But…it REALLY hurts! Couldn't you be a little more gentle? This is my first time you know!"**

All the girls blushed at the remark and continued to listen.

"**Come on Sasuke…STOP IT! It hurts!"**

"**AH…just…wait until you adjust to the size."**

"**Nggg…Sasuke…"**

"**Hn."**

Sakura leaned closer to the fence. Ino followed and bit her lip.

"**Ah…teme…s-stop…"**

"**I'm not doing anything…"**

"**Th-Then…why does it hurt this much?"**

"**Because you're an otome."**

"**S-Shut up…owww."**

**Sasuke sighed and chuckled.**

"**Hey Naruto…"**

"**Eh?"**

"**Count up to 10."**

"**Wh-Why?"**

"**Just do it. It'll help you for breathing."**

"**Okay…"**

Temari listened to Naruto taking a few breaths before counting.

"**Ichi…ni…san…yon…go…roku…nana…hachi…kyu…ku-KYAAA!!"**

"**Dobe calm down….shhh…it's okay…just take big breaths…."**

"**Ah…ah…Sasuke…PULL IT OUT!"**

"**I am…I'm almost done…ah…god, Naruto, so tight."**

Sakura gasped loudly and flushed a little. 'Sasuke's not doing what I think he's doing…is he?' she thought and tip-toed higher.

Suddenly Naruto moaned and yelped.

"**Owww…kami, Sasuke take it out."**

"**I will when you stop moving. It's kind of hard taking something like this out when you're in motion. Just…when it starts to hurt…think of something pleasant."**

"**H-Hai…"**

Hinata got up and walked over to Sakura and Ino and knelt down against the fence. She sighed and said: "Byakugan!" Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Perfect! We can use Hinata to get full view of the two!" Temari sighed. "Sakura, it's not nice to use other people for your own selfish desires." she stated. Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever miss goody-two-shoes." she said and turned to Hinata."

"Hinata, what did you see?"

"They're…not doing any of the such…"

"Nani?"

"Sasuke is…taking a senbon and sticking it in Naruto harshly, making him say those things." she said and deactivated her Byakugan. Sakura sighed and got up and went back into the springs and sunk down until her head was submerged. TenTen looked at her and smirked.

She wanted to drown her so badly that it hurt. Ino got up but then froze half-way. Temari looked at her. "Ino, what's wrong?" she asked, making the other girls look at her too. Ino shook her head and smiled sadly. "Nothing, nothing's wrong…" she told them and walked back to their room. Sakura got up. "Hey, Ino, wait up!"

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto's arm hurt like hell and he couldn't do anything about it. Sasuke just stuck a senban in it for acupunture and did it the wrong way. He glared at Sasuke and got another one in return. "What?" Sasuke said and smirked. Naruto pouted. "Sasuke, I'm in pain. **PAIN**. It hurts so much I can cry." "Which you did." Sasuke said and chuckled. Naruto sighed. "It's not funny! God Sasuke, you did it the wrong way. I should be mad at you right now..." he trailed off and got out of the springs. Sasuke gave him a puzzled look and soon followed.

AS they got into their room, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, casuing him to turn anround. "What?" he asked and Sasuke sighed. "Let's go home. I'll make you a big plate of ramen, ne?" he asked and Naruto's face beamed. He hugged him tightly. "**KYAA!!** Sasuke you're the best. **AISHITERU**!!" he yelled and hugged tighter.

Sasuke blushed heavily at the remark and smirked. "Back at you." Naruto stopped hugging him and turned away. Sasuke looked at him. "Naruto?"  
"Let's go Sasuke, the ramen isn't going to make itself you know!" he exclaimed, chuckling. Sasuke chuckled and followed Naruto out the Springs towards the Uchiha Compound.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Cham: Well? Sorry for the lemon teaser. I wanted to put a real one on, but then I decided that it was too easy to put them in a relationship. Oh, and next chappy you'll find out what was wrong with Ino...**

**Sasuke: I liked it**

**Naruto: Same here! But, Sasuke made me go owchiee!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Lokii-Chan: ...**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sasuke & Lokii-Chan: Nothing, nothing**

**Lokii-Chan: Anyway, see you next time, Ja Ne! XP**


	8. Chapter 8 Im of Destruction

**Chapter 8: Ramen At The Compound**

Naruto sat down in the living room, sitting quietly for Sasuke to come back with his ramen. "…dattebayo…." he growled and on time Sasuke came in. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the big bowl of ramen. "Kyaaa…teme, it's so big!" he exclaimed while taking it out of his hands. Sasuke chuckled. "Only for my dobe…" he said and smirked. Naruto giggled. "You got that right!"

"…Uh…um.." Naruto looked up at the stuttering boy.

"What?"

Sasuke puffed his cheeks out and snickered. "You…got ramen on your nose!" he said and laughed loudly. Naruto jumped at the noise and glared. "Teme…" Sasuke sighed and chuckled. "Well, lemme lick it off." Naruto chocked on the ramen he was eating. **"W-What?!" **Sasuke blushed, realizing what he said. "**W-Wait! **T-That's not what I meant!"

Naruto glared harder and threw a pillow at him. "Yes you did! Stay away form me, you **ERO**! I'll get it off my face!" he hissed and quickly whipped it off and continued to eat his ramen. Sasuke sighed and walked out the room, wishing that he didn't say that in front of Naruto. He plopped on the couch and sighed. 'Why in the world did I say that to Naruto? What is wrong with me?' he thought and placed his head in his hands. 'God, I'm such an **idiot**!'

Suddenly, Naruto came out of his room. "Sasuke?" he called. Sasuke turned to Naruto slowly and gave him a small smile and turned away. Naruto looked at him confused. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked and sat down next to him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and looked at Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"Yes there is something wrong. It's not like you to give me a smile without insulting me. Tell me what's wrong Sasuke." he demanded and Sasuke raised and eyebrow. Naruto followed the same motion. "Well?"

"What I said to you earlier.." he started.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

"I shouldn't have suggested such a thing. It was wrong and-"

"Shush…" he said while placed his index finger on his lips, silencing him. Sasuke blushed a the contact, but looked at Naruto.

"Don't say anything. I know you didn't mean anything by it." he said and smiled at him. Sasuke nodded. "Okay…"

Naruto sighed and walked away. Sasuke leaned over the couch. "Naruto? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the bedroom. You coming?" he asked and got a blush in return. Naruto giggled. "I'll take that as a yes. Come, Sasuke." he told him and Sasuke did.

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto sat at the computer on Sasuke desk and turned on the computer. While doing so, he turned to Sasuke. "Hey teme, let's go and annoy some people on AIM!" he exclaimed while turning back to the monitor. Sasuke snorted. "Annoy on AIM? You can do that perfectly without the CPU." he said earning a groan from the blonde. "But Sasuke, this is better."

"How so?"

Naruto clicked AOL and signed in. He then went to his buddy list and opened it. Turning to Sasuke, he sighed. "Come Sasuke!" he told him. "But there's only one chair." he stated pointing at the lonely thing. Naruto just rolled his eyes and pulled him over. "Here. You sit in it while I sit in your lap." Before Sasuke could argue with him, Naruto planet his tush right on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke watched as Naruto opened an IM for someone named **CherryBlossomOfLove**.Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing who would put such a stupid name like that. "Why are you talking to Sakura?" he asked. Naruto giggled in response. "To mess with her. Watch." Naruto sent her and invitation to his chat room. Happily, she accepted and started to chat.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC**

_**CherryBlossomOfLove has entered the chat**_

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Hey Naruto!**

**Ram3nKit10: Hey**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: So what did you do today?**

**Ram3nKit10: Nothing**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Nothing? That's not what I heard at the hot springs.**

Naruto blushed at the IM and sighed.

**Ram3nKit10: What did you hear?**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Weird sounds form the boys sighed. Temari and Hinata said it was your voices. Seriously, what did you and Sasuke do in there?**

**Ram3nKit10: He pricked a senban in me, so sue me.**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Okay, but why did you scream like a girl?**

**Ram3nKit10: Sasuke did it the wrong way.**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Like Sasuke would do something as careless.**

**Ram3nKit10: Which he did.**

Sasuke growled and punched Naruto on the head. "Ita!" he yelped and shot his head up at the beeping sound.

When he read it he blushed, as did Sasuke.

**CherryBlossomOfLove: If Sasuke didn't do it right, why did he continue to do it? It's not like he liked to hear you in pain…**

Naruto blushed harder. "That doesn't sound right…" he said and started to minimize the chat. He then went back to his buddy list and picked a few more people to enter his chat with Sakura.

_**MySecretCrush has entered the chat**_

_**Ko0kieMonstr has entered the chat**_

_**PuppyLove has entered the chat**_

_**Clwdwatcher has entered the chat**_

_**iLuvFlowers has entered the chat**_

_**Chipluver has entered the chat**_

_**FatesDestiny has entered the chat**_

**Ko0kieMonstr: Hey Naruto.**

**Ram3nKit10: Hey Gaara!**

Sasuke blinked. "That's Gaara's SN?" Naruto nodded.

**Ram3nKit10: What's good?**

**Ko0kieMonstr: Nothing much, you talking to Sakura?**

**Ram3nKit10: yea**

**Ko0kieMonstr: Sux 4 u**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Hey! I heard that!**

**Ko0kieMonstr: N E way, why you IM me?**

**Ram3nKit10: To annoy some people.**

**Ko0kieMonstr: Then count me in.**

**Ram3nKit10: SWEET! ()**

**MySecretCrush: N-Naruto?**

**Ram3nKit10: Hinata! Glad you came!**

**MySecretCrush: W-What do you want? I'm busy.**

**Ram3nKit10: Oh…**

**MySecretCrush: Srry g2g, byez!**

_**MySecretCrush has signed off**_

**Ko0kieMonster: Wo0ow. Didn't see tht kumming…**

**Ram3nKit10: Me neither. Now we have one less person to help us.**

**Ko0kieMonstr: Didn't u send more invites?**

**Ram3nKit10: Yea and they accepted but…I don't see them.**

**PuppyLove: That's b/c we didn't know whn to kum in.**

**Ram3nKit10: Kiba!**

**PuppyLove: Hey, Whiskers!**

**Ram3nKit10: Don't kall meh tht.**

**PuppyLove: Srry, anyway, why'd you IM me?**

**Ram3nKit10: B/C I need help in annoying a couple of people 2morrow…**

**Clwdwatcher: You guys are troublesome…**

**Ram3nKit10: Shikamaru!**

**Clwdwatcher: Guilty as charged, now why did you IM me of all people? U noe tht I won't waste me time bothering others, too troublesome.**

**Ram3nKit10: Lazy teme.**

**Clwdwatcher: Since you want to go there, weren't you the one who said that you would go and die for your love?**

Naruto blushed heavily and gulped loudly. "Uh oh…" he said and quickly typed to Shikamaru.

**Ram3nKit10: Srry Shika! I didn't mean it!**

**Clwdwatcher: That one, true love that would do the same?**

**Ram3nKit10: Shika!**

**Clwdwatcher: Fine. Since you put it tht way, I won't exploit you.**

**Ram3nKit10: Thnx**

**Clwdwatcher: No prob.**

**PuppyLove: ??**

**FatesDestiny: ??**

**iLuvFlowers: ??**

**Chipluver: ??**

**PuppyLove: Naruto, whose your secret love?**

**iLuvFlowers: Yeah, who?**

**FatesDestiny: Yeah, I want to know too.**

**CherryBlossomOfLove: Yea, Naruto, SPILL!**

**Ram3nKit10: Shika! Look wht u did!**

**Clwdwatcher: My bad.**

**Ram3nKit10: I'm leaving…bye.**

_**Ram3nKit10 has signed off**_

Naruto sighed and looked back at Sasuke, who, at the time, was looking at him from behind. "Dobe, what weird conversations you have with them." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Guess so!" Naruto got off of Sasuke and sat on his bed. Sasuke sat next to him.

"You're mad at Shikamaru?" he asked and the blonde shook his head. "Not really, it's just that, he's the only one I told it to and he brings it up." he said and laid on the bed. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, who is this person, of which you speak of?" he asked, earning a blush from the blonde. "Um…" Naruto looked away. "Can't tell you.." he said. "Naru-chan, you hurt my feelings…" he said with a saddened face. Naruto looked at him and sighed. "It's nothing personal, Sasuke, let's just drop it okay?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Arigato."

"Hn."

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

It was Monday, which meant school. Luckily for Naruto, Sasuke had extra clothes for him. They rode in the bus and headed to school.

Sasuke walked in first, followed by Naruto. The teacher turned to the two boys and sighed. "Why are you two late?" he asked and Sasuke cleared his throat. "Me and Naruto overslept since we stayed up for like…" "Three hours." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke sighed. "Anyway, we stayed up for three hours and we did some things…" Sasuke groaned and looked at Naruto. "And now because of him I have a headache and my whole body aches." he said and Naruto giggled.

"Come on Sasuke, you know you liked it." he said and the teacher blushed, as did most of the class. Shikamaru smiled and looked out the window. "Boy do I wish to be a cloud, to be free…"

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Nice chappy, first time doing IM chat XD**

**Sasuke: Didn't look like it. It was good.**

**Lokii-Chan: Thnx! XP**

**Sasuke: Anyway, can't wait till next time.**

**Lokii-Chan: Ja Ne!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Long Long Day

**I like this one b/c Naruto sings! Enjoy! Small soft yaoi scene w/ SasuNaru. XD**

**Chapter 9: The Long, Long Day**

**Sasuke slept through almost every class, except science. For that class he had Orochimaru and he was a hand full. Naruto sat next to him and tried his best to keep him up, but failed. Sasuke stayed sound asleep. When the teacher found this out he sighed. "Mr. Uchiha."**

**Sasuke moved but made no attempt to get up. Naruto gulped and shoved Sasuke hard. "Sasuke, get up 'tebayo!" he said. Sasuke got up and blinked at Naruto for a few seconds, and then looked at the teacher. Orochimaru licked his lips at Sasuke and chuckled darkly. "So nice of you to join us, Mr. Uchiha." he slurred and Sasuke cringed. God, he wished he had a normal teacher. **

**Orochimaru pointed to the board. "Mr. Uchiha, what is the formula for Photosynthesis?" he asked and Sasuke cleared his throat.**

"**6CO****2**** + 12H****2****O + sunlight -- 6O**** 2**** + C****6**** H****12****O**** 6**** + 6H****2**** O **_**or **_**carbon dioxide + water + sunlight -- oxygen + carbohydrate + water" (1) he said sternly.**

**Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Good. See, everyone, you can learn a thing or two from Sasuke." he said and continued with the lesson. Naruto snickered and looked at Sasuke. "Wow, tired and still smart? What can the Uchiha can't do?" he mocked. Sasuke sighed. "Shut up dobe." he said and took out a piece of paper.**

**Naruto being oblivious, looked over at Kiba and smiled. Kiba turned to Naruto and raised and eyebrow. "Why are you smiling at me like that, Sunshine?" he asked and Naruto pouted. "Don't call that! Anyway, sorry for logging off so quickly." he said and Kiba frowned. **

"**Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do. What I don't get is why Shikamaru was exploiting you like that." he wondered. Naruto shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway, did you see Neji?" he asked and Kiba nodded. "Right now he's at Phys. Ed. with Gai-sensei." he said and both shivered.**

"**Seriously, what does Lee find so interesting about that psycho?" he asked and Kiba shrugged. Suddenly, Naruto felt a tug of his shirt from behind. Sasuke sighed and passed him a piece of paper. Naruto opened it and blushed. **

_**Dobe,**_

_**Tonight you are coming back to my place. I find that the conversations you have with Neji and them are interesting. Anyway, what I'm saying is that I'm helping you with that plan of yours you were talking about yesterday. Accept my help?**_

_**Sasuke**_

**Naruto looked at Sasuke and looked back at the paper. Taking out a pen, he scribbled his answer on the back and shoved the paper back at Sasuke. When Sasuke read it he chuckled.**

_**OK 'Suke, you can help. But y do I have 2 sleep with U again? Whoa tht came out wrong. Teme ur smart, U noe wat I meant. N E way, yes I'll sl33p ovr.**_

_**C U ftr skool.**_

_**Naru-Chan**_

**Naruto continued to talk to Kiba and laughed. Sasuke watched them and smile at them. Boy, was Sasuke happy with Naruto's answer…**

* * *

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-chan

**It was finally time to go home, and Naruto went out of the school. He waited patiently for Sasuke to show up in front of the school and sighed. "Darn that teme! Why does he make me wait so long?" he asked himself, and surprisingly got an answer. "Because I was doing something, dobe."**

**Naruto turned around to find Sasuke looking at him. "Sasuke! About time you got here!" he said and Sasuke just smiled. "Come, dobe, let's go." he said. Nodding, Naruto followed him.**

* * *

Lokii-chan. Lokii-chan

**Naruto sat down on Sasuke's bed, waiting for the teme to come up from the kitchen. He walked around his room and walked towards his closet. Naruto hesitated to do this, because of what Sasuke told him the first time he stayed over. **

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Do not enter without permission." Sasuke said as he pointed to the closet. Naruto nodded quickly, hoping that whatever was in there was trouble.**_

_**End Flashback.**_

**Naruto shivered, remembering the tone of voice he had used saying it. So he backed away and sat back down on the bed, and on cue, Sasuke came in with a bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes widened. "YATTA! Sasuke-teme, arigato!" he chirped happily and Sasuke smiled. **

"**Hn."**

**After Naruto was done he looked at Sasuke. "Nyaaa…Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at him. "Hmm?" **

"**Do you think I could use your camera? I want to make a video session with Kiba." he said and Sasuke nodded. "But don't destroy it in the process." he said and Naruto nodded. "Okay!"**

**Sasuke made his way to the closet and pulled out a camera. "Here." he said and Naruto took it out of his hands. Sasuke watched as Naruto slid the cable to the USB slot in the tower of the CPU and turned on the camera. He then signed on to AOL. **

**He then clicked on Kiba's SN and right-clicked to get the options. He scrolled down to "VIDEO SESSION" and clicked it. Naruto slid in the chair and waited for Kiba to answer. About 7 minutes later, Kiba finally answered. "Finally." he said and clicked on his IM. **

_**PuppyLove has accepted your Video session**_

**Suddenly, Kiba's face popped up on the screen. Sasuke jumped at the picture and Naruto laughed. He turned back to Kiba. "Hey, what's up?" he asked and Kiba chuckled. "Nothing really. You at Sasuke's house?" Naruto nodded. Kiba cocked his eyebrow. "Where is he?" **

"**On the floor. He freaked out when your face appeared out of nowhere." he stated and Kiba laughed. "SO the Uchiha can be spooked? I'm shocked." Sasuke shot up and growled. "Shut it, dog breath." he said coldly. Kiba stuck his tongue out and looked back to Naruto. "Anyway, can you sing me you new song, Naruto?" he asked and Naruto nodded. "Sure, but don't laugh if it sucks, Kiba!" he warned and Kiba nodded sheepishly. **

"**Sure, just sing it." **

**Naruto went on and typed in the search bar: Thank You Bleach Ending 2**

**Sasuke raised and eyebrow, but said nothing. **

**Naruto opened the video and went back to the live chat with Kiba. Slowly, Naruto waited for the measures to end and he started singing.**

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e

Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke

Itsumou arigato hontou arigato

Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni

Kansha shiteru yo

Naruto bobbed his head a little.

Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro

Nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita

Ikikau hitono mure ga masu gogo

Nantonaku tachidomatte mita

Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima

**Sasuke smiled and watched Naruto bop some more.**

Umeru youni ugoita keitai no mannerKimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina

Tagai ni sasae atteku no sa

One day now

Mirai ga kowakute

Nayandeita boku ni mukatte

Nanimo yuwazu ni sotto

Te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita

Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta

Yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda

Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara

Sugusama soba made ni kaketsukeru to chikatta

**Naruto winked at Kiba, Kiba, blushed slightly and chuckled. "Naruto…"**

Far away, far away tooku hanarete itemo

Nagareru toki no nakade

Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa

Kesshite kieru koto wa naino sa

Nakanai ya, kazoku ya koibito

Soshite deatta subete no hitobito

Arigatou minna no okage de

Mata chikara tsuyoku fumidaseru

Hito wa daremo hitoridewa ikite ikeyashinai

Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo care shiai

Rikai dekinai toki wa hanashiai

Hara kakaeru gurai warai ai tai

Nanoni naze kou toki ni kenashiai

Kizu tsukiau no teki ga shinai

Baka baka shii hodo kimi ga sukida

Terekusai kedo chotto honki da

**He turned up the volume a little and sung louder.**

Kitto mina igai to shy de

Men to mukatte naka naka

Kuchi ni dashite inaku te

Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni

Nanika ga jamashite mina tsuyogatte

Tokini wa sarake dashite tsutaeyou

Kotoba niwa fushigi na chikara ga yadoruyo

Kantan na kotosa, jubun kara mazu hajimeyou

Kitto dekiru yo

**Naruto then turned the volume down a little and sung softer.** **Sasuke watched Naruto in awe. '_He sings so beautifully…'_**

I will be there

Just forever

Kimi ga itekureta youni

I will be there

Just forever

Kimi ga itekureta youni

**Naruto giggled and exited the youtube song and went back to Kiba. "Well? How was it?" he asked and Kiba sighed. "Awesome! Naruto, you sing good!" he said and Naruto blushed a little. "Aww, Kiba!"**

* * *

Lokii-chan. Lokii-chan

**Sasuke chuckled and sat on Naruto's lap, causing Naruto to blush. "Sasuke!" Sasuke wiggled in Naruto's lap, making Naruto feel worse. Kiba blushed and let his mouth hang open. "Naruto? What is Sasuke doing on your lap?" he asked and got a shrug. "I don't know, but he's squishing me! ITA!!" he yelped. Sasuke turned around and smiled.**

**"You feeling alright, dobe?" he asked and Naruto growled. "What are you doing on my LAP!!" he yelled. Sasuke sighed and waved a finger in his face. "Dobe, dobe, you worry to much. I'm your best friend." he cooed.**

**Naruto shivered at the tone of voice and flushed more. "Nyaaa…Sasuke-teme…GET OFF!" he snarled. He tried to push Sasuke off, but he stayed right there. Sighing, he stopped struggling. "Fine, you win, teme." he said and pouted. Kiba cleared his throat. "I see, well Naruto, I'll leave you and Sasuke to your business." He said.**

**Naruto peeked over Sasuke and looked at the screen. "Nyaaa! Kiba no! don't leave me alone with-"**

* * *

Lokii-chan. Lokki-Chan

**The IM went off and he was alone. Alone with Sasuke. This wasn't good.**

**He turned to Sasuke and pushed him off hard and ran to the bed. Sasuke ran and grabbed Naruto's ankle, causing him to trip and fall on the floor. He fell with a bang and hissed at the pain. He turned to his heel to find Sasuke smirking seductively at him. Naruto gulped.**

**"S-Sasuke?" he stuttered. Sasuke chuckled. "I liked you ever since I met you ,Naruto. I love you so much I would give you the world. Even if you don't feel the same way, I'll always love you. God, naruto, I love you so much it hurts!" he said with a sad tone. Naruto gulped and flushed 7 shades of red. '_He just said he loves me. I love him too...but...' _**

**Naruto smiled and sat up. "Sasuke, I love you too." he admitted. He leaned up and kissed Sasuke hard, causing him to fall backwards. Sasuke gasped at the coldness of the floor and flupped over so he was on top. Naruto blinked. "Sasuke! How come you get to top?!" he yelled and Sasuke sighed. "My body's not for being uke, Naruto. Your body..." he said as he kissed Naruo's neck, earing a loud moan from the boy. "Is PERFECT for that position..." Naruto moaned at the tone of voice. **

**'_Kuso...his voice is so darn sexy...'_ he thought as Sasuke sucked on a pulse in the joint of his neck. Naruto gasped and half yelped at the action and whimpered. "S-Sasuke...do-do that again!" he moaned. Sasuke smirked and chuckled. "Wtih pleasure..."  
**

**He sucked there again, but harder than before. Naruto moan long and loudly. "Nyaaa...Sasuke..." he hitched. Sasuke smirked against his skin and got up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Sasuke?" Sasuke gulped and looked down.**

**"N-Naruto...y-you want t-to go all t-the w-way?" he stuttered, making Naruto cock his eyebrows. "What?" Sasuke gulped and sighed. '_The dobe doesn't know what I'm talking about? God, he's such a dobe...' _**

**Sasuke smiled. "Do you want to...you know, go all the way?" he asked more calmly. Naruto blushed 9 more shades of red (A/N: If that's even possible.) and took a deep breath. "I...don't feel ready to do t-that right n-now..." he said turning away from Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry, Naruto, I can wait til you're ready." **

**Naruto smiled and kissed him. When they broke apart, Naruto squeaked. **

Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan

**"Um...Sasuke?" he asked and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He watched as Naruto pointed to the screen of the CPU. Long behold, Kib was on there.**

**And that's not all.**

**Ino, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Gaara and Lee was there.**

**Staring.**

**Blushing. **

**Gasping.**

**And Wide-eyed.**

**Naruto gulped and whimpered. Sasuke blushed heavily and gulped as well, but louder. **

**"Um..." Naruto started, but closed his mouth. "Kiba?"**

**"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were going to...you know." he said and flushed a little more.**

**"But...It's okay. I respect your sexuality. I'm gay too." he announced and smiled.**

**"Me too!" yelled Lee.**

**"Same here." Neji said.**

**"Hn." Shino answered.**

**"Me also." Ino told them and giggled.**

**"Me too." Gaara said.**

**Naruto grinned widely at them and giggled. "Thanks guys!" he said and turned to Sasuke. He was asleep on the bed. Naruto turned back to the screen adn said bye to them before he logged off. When he dod, he laid down next to Sasuke, cuddling up against him.**

**"Teme..."**

* * *

ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy

Lokii-Chan: How was that? I love it when Naruto sings! It's so cute!

Naruto: Thank you! Well, I'm glad I found out thier sexuallity. It mad eme feel better about my own!

Lokii-Chan: Good for you! now rest! Tomorrow you have Phys. Ed. With Gai-sensei!

Naruto: (Groans) Don't remind me...

Lokii-Chan: Sasuke?

Sasuke: ...

Lokii-Chan: ??

Naruto: He's sleep.

Lokii-Chan: Oh.

Naruto: Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Ja Ne! XD


End file.
